


Ghosts Of Future Past

by Taylorfrencman (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Taylorfrencman
Summary: It's 18 years after the  2nd wizarding war and another war is brewing in Canada.  The ministries are in chaos. People are dying. Two teens must find a way out of the war.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I am not selling this fic. This is for personal purposes.
> 
> The 2nd chapter will be here by January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter by Friday

Ghosts of the Future Past  
CHAPTER 1  
Francis Miyazaki was a 16 year old. He was also a wizard. He did not attend Hogwarts but went to Durmstrang, a military school that teaches the dark arts. His adoptive father was Drake Mallen or originally Draco Malfoy. He had woken up that day to realize that his father was gone. He then found an owl saying, “ Currently Deployed for 1 month in BC, say hi to Goyle, from your father “. He then looked at St John’s Signaller. It had a headline saying, “Vancouver Murderer thought to be Tom Gaunt, contact us at 23 Armand St. “ He then sent an owl to his father, showing the title page of the St John’s Signaller. 

The young man received another owl, one from a friend called Dalton Goyle. He and Francis’ dad both approved a camping trip to Iceland. It said to meet me at the International Floo Station, at 4 o clock pm. He then started packing for the trip. He put his clothes and the tent in his extended backpack. After packing, he met up with Dalton and went to St John’s wizarding district, Warran St. Warran St was large and had many stores.  
Dalton then said, “ Yep, that Tom Gaunt guy is a lunatic.” Francis then said that his father was being sent off to BC because of that murderer. They then looked at the photo of Tom Gaunt. The man had red eyes and was mentioned to be from Quebec.

Francis then ended up at Birkes and Dalons, a popular store for camping and books about Iceland. He went into the gear section where they had tons of gear for broomsticks and camping trips. An owl arrived at the store from his dad saying that he was deployed to find Tom Gaunt, the Vancouver Murderer. Dalton then said that Tom Gaunt had sent a letter to his family calling them “ BLOOD TRAITORS NOT RESPECTING THE SACRED 28” because his maternal great grandfather was a muggle. 

Dalton then entered Matt Garway’s tour agency. He asked Matt Garway for two floo tickets to Iceland for 1 week. After that, Dalton and Francis both talked. Francis had claimed that Tom Gaunt was immortal while Dalton had noted that Tom Gaunt’s ideas were a cross of the Samurai’s, a well-known Japanese blood purist group, and Quebec’s viewpoint on muggles. 

After that, Francis and Dalton went into Borgin and Burkes. Borgin and Burkes in Newfoundland sold enchanted maps that could track and find people, similar to the Marauder’s Map, which is illegal in most countries outside of Newfoundland and Iceland. Newfoundland also replaced their auror corps with a military, which was currently serving both in BC and Newfoundland. Dalton then bought a tracking map for safety and camping purposes. Mr. Brandt, the salesman said that because of the Samurai and Tom Gaunt, tracking maps were getting popular with homeowners to monitor their homes and check on their safety. Dalton then talked about his dad and Francis’ adoptive father and that they knew each other somehow.

Francis and Dalton then visited Signal Hill. Signal Hill was a popular muggle tourist spot near Warran St. Signal Hill also had the international floo port inside the hill, which made it common to visit Signal Hill if you wanted to go to Toronto or Russia. After entering the floo port they then arrived at Reykjavik. Reykjavik was a city, which had a district for magic. Unlike Warran St, Reykjavik’s magical district was small and sold fewer items than Warran St. 

An owl arrived saying  
Dear Francis  
I have a few things to write to you about your parents and your family,  
Currently, during our investigation, we found out that your relatives were planning to get custody if you weren’t dropped off on my doorstep.  
Now, why wasn’t it a good idea to give you to your relatives? you may ask. Well, your relatives were Samurai members as found during my investigation, similar to how my father was a death eater. They were found to be paying Tom Gaunt money to kill their enemies. The Samurai is similar to the death eaters.  
I was 20 when you were dropped on my porch, I am now 36 and I have to admit that I am a changed man from being 17 and 20. When I was 17, I had just arrived here after failing to do the Dark Lord’s mission. Similarly, when I was 20, I was a lieutenant hungry for power.  
I am 36 and fine with being a Major  
From Major Drake Mallen, Your Father.

Francis started to set -up his tent and wrote a letter saying  
Dear Father  
I never thought about what you said about death eaters and samurais until now. You told me about your past as a death eater, and that you regretted what you did. I never realized that the Samurai was similar to the death eaters. I also realized that whoever the Tom Gaunt person, he might not be who he seems. Similarly, Asa Pamuk, the kid who ran off to BC for joining some organization, at 18 is probably not Tom Gaunt.  
Now, after reading your letter I realize that Asa Pamuk might be still here in Newfoundland. I also heard about the Samurais massacring muggle-borns en masse. Is that actually true?  
From Francis Miyazaki, your faithful son.  
The teenaged boy then hiked for firewood and swam in a hot spring. After that, the boys sat at their campfire and talked about how their families are doing in Canada, during the war. Dalton said that his father seems unhappy, similarly, Francis’ father started to work more hours in the military. Francis had then realized just how the samurai’s plan to engage war might work. They then talked more about their lives at school. Francis and Dalton mentioned a rumor about Tom Gaunt being Lord Voldemort and the Samurais doing attacks. The young men then realized that the ministry had just declared war on the Samurai this evening.  
After, Francis fell asleep with both his jet black hair and tall build on Dalton's body


	2. Sins of Our Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be here next week. Comments are needed for tips.

Francis then woke up. An owl had just arrived saying

Dear Francis 

The Samurai is getting more horrible by the day. 

If anything gets worse, send me a Patronus.

From Father _._

He went into the tent and woke up Dalton Goyle, who was currently asleep. He then looked at his tracking map and found out that he was currently close to 

Þór við sjóinn, a wizarding village. 

He went into the general store and read the news. It said “ Samurai attack, the next big war ?”. He realized that the war was getting worse by the minute. Dalton had changed and was talking about Quidditch and his Gryffindor team while he was eating his bacon. 

Francis then looked up his map and wondered who was Tom Gaunt 

Dalton told him about his ambitions while he wondered about his future life. He knew that he was a spitting image of his bio dad. 

After that, they arrived at the Blue Lagoon. He read his book about the dark arts and realized just how clueless he was about people. Dalton and possibly Asa were the only ones who understood how he thought about the world. Asa was a wannabe Samurai who wanted to kill all muggles, and Dalton was a Hogwarts student so he only saw him in the summer. He changed his clothing and went into the blue lagoon. 

Francis left and went to the village, where there was a murder caused by Tom Gaunt. He got some flowers and set it for the victims. Dalton had arrived, telling him that the newspaper was denying the murderer was Tom Gaunt. Francis thought that the newspaper was treating Tom Gaunt like nothing. Francis then discussed that Asa Pamuk had called him to visit him in Nunavut, which he didn’t plan to go there.

Dalton then said that his bio dad might not be dead. Francis replied that they didn’t find a corpse for his bio dad but one for his mom, so it might be true.

Francis muttered, “ Jesus Christ, I don’t believe he is alive, but maybe you’re right.”

Dalton then said “ I saw your bio dad’s poster at Hogwarts. He’s a criminal or a terrorist. “

Francis realized that it was bad news, like horrible news. His bio dad had faked his death and was revealed to be a criminal. 

Francis then questioned “ What crimes?”. 

Dalton answered, “ Bombing an alley in Tokyo.”

Francis then looked at his bio dad’s photo. Nakamura Miyazaki had black hair, hooded eyes, and a stocky build while Francis had a tall build and high cheekbones like his bio mom, but had black hair and his father’s hooded eyes.

Francis read his bio dad’s Durmstrang yearbook which said “ Long live Lord Miyazaki, Prince of Durmstrang. “

Dalton looked and muttered, “ Is it for true, he was considered a future dark lord.”

“Yes,” Francis told “ He was in the military for a few years helping the resistance, because he thought that Voldemort was not what he wanted to be allied with. He wanted to allow inter-racial pureblood marriage, a taboo in Japanese pureblood culture, and was a minor pureblood supremacist. He was charismatic and powerful, but he disappeared to start his reign of terror. “

Dalton muttered, “ Your bio dad looked like the leader of the Samurai. “

Francis then replied,“ What ?”

The teen boys then flew to Kerio Crater. 

A Patronus from his father arrived saying,

“ I didn’t know that your bio dad was a criminal in Japan for the bombing. I thought he was dead, but he wasn’t. I checked and he can’t claim you, because you’re legally adopted. “

He then sent another Patronus, thanking him to be aware.

Francis suddenly read his newspaper, seeing “ Samurai attack Tokyo, masked men attack Shibuya. “ 

Francis saw 2 men looking at him.

They were masked and looked similar to his never met cousins. They said, “So this is the Miyazaki’s kid. Now, what info do you have on him, or else we’ll use The Cruciatus Curse on you, little brat. “

Francis did The Stunning Spell and an unknown curse on the masked men, leaving them in pieces. 

Dalton arrived, saying “ Christ, I know they were gonna torture you but was cursing them with a curse you DIY-d worth it. “

“ Yes, but I thought they were gonna kill me or torture me to death.”, Francis noted. 

Another Patronus arrived, in ferret form saying “ I knew that they were going to attack you. I should have warned you from the beginning. Durmstrang might tell you that attacking using dark arts when threatened is worth it, but it’s your choice to use it the right way. Your Father.”

Dalton explained what he got on the OWL’S, 4 ES, and 1 D. 

Francis thought that he might need to take a look around the campsite. 

Dalton screamed “ Yo, My ass is flying. “

Francis chuckled, saying “No, You. “

Francis read his textbook which said “ Cruciatus uses the nervous system to send malfunctioning signals. The curse firstly shocks the nerves, after it starts sending images similar to a dementor. 

Curses similar to Cruciatus are rare and dangerous. For example, the Greengrass curse is a slow-moving blood curse that attacks the nerves and the heart. “

  
  


Francis asked “ Dalton, have you learned about curses and the theory behind it. To be truthful, Asa probably knows more, but I can teach you some. “

Dalton answered, saying that he wasn’t interested in the dark arts.

Francis went into the tent and wrote

**Possible Fates**

Winter-soldier Imperius

Dead 

Genuinely Evil.

  
  


He then took a look and went into the springs nearby. He entered the springs, and Dalton entered too.

Dalton said, “ I recognize who those masked men were. One was Kanaaq Pamuk and the 2 others were Nika Mihaki and Noki Misaki. They were expelled in my 1st year for torturing a 17-year-old because of his blood status. They were also arrested but got away due to BC’s no extradition policy. “

Francis replied with a WHAT?

He then looked them up in his newspapers and found this headline. “ 3 students from BC found to be using an unforgivable. Gets away by leaving the country. “

  
  


He heard rumors about the fact that BC had no extradition treaties in place and was lenient on certain things, but he didn’t realize that it was true. He drank his Coca-Cola bottle that he bought pre-trip at Dominion, and asked Dalton, “ Who told you that?.”

“ My cousin, Gregory, I know that your dad used to be friends around the same age. He was one of the people who knew their plan and tried getting them arrested. When they figured it out, they left for BC and were never seen again.”, he answered 

  
  


They then left the springs and entered the campsite. The site had a tent, which was spacious and was enchanted to have a kitchen and 2 bedrooms. It also had a latrine and a campfire. Francis sat down at the campfire and ate his dinner. He read his textbook, which said 

“The Dark Arts have many curses and are currently being researched more and more. To create a curse, you must calculate the target, and the system is affected, which is harder than creating jinxes and hexes. “

  
  


He asked Dalton to visit the Bank Of Magical Newfoundland and Iceland, to get some galleons and sickles. 

Dalton returned and he asked, “ Was any of my cousins well known at Hogwarts? I knew a few at Hogwarts.”

Dalton replied with, “ Yes, Mitsuko Miyazaki was related to you like a 2nd cousin. Mitsuko was found to have a membership with the Samurai. He was the Captain for Slytherin during my 1st year where he literally screwed over with the other teams and won the championship. His name isn’t seen in the trophy room or hidden in there. I don't think it should be censored.”

He answered, “ Understandable, he was 13 when I last saw him. My father stopped being in contact after. He was chill and nice back then. “

He went into the campfire again and ate a snack. He looked at the stars and asked himself, “ My cousins are screwed-up and my bio dad faked his death and started doing terror attacks. How great. “

He then left and entered the tent.


End file.
